


Smoke

by Indybaggins



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/pseuds/Indybaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Colin’s mind, the image of Ryan is always surrounded by clouds of cigarette smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

 

 

In Colin’s mind, the image of Ryan is always surrounded by clouds of cigarette smoke. There is the memory of Ryan’s observant gaze and the always present lighter, just a flick of his wrist and the fire would light up bright orange, just for a few seconds, before he placed the cigarette between his lips and the world stopped spinning again. 

Always a cigarette before, Colin knew because he could taste the bitterness in his kiss, savour the ghost of smoke on his skin. One after too, when shadows grew bold and they shared nothing but breaths of smoke and silence between them. 

It lasted for a long time, and the memories still smoulder in his mind now, day and night. He still craves Ryan’s touch, craves the sight of the smoke, almost tangible, cloud the space between them. 

Instead, he just smiles a little, sadly, when he says he “quit smoking”.

 

 

 

 


End file.
